Rechargeable flashlights have been used for many years. Typically, flashlights use batteries to power an incandescent bulb. Reflectors around or behind the bulb have been provided to help direct light from the bulb. The flashlight provides a means for illumination in times of an emergency, or for finding items in the dark. To prevent misplacement, flashlights are typically stored in a vehicle glove box. However, with the flashlight out of sight it is not uncommon for the battery source to become stale due to high heat, extreme cold, or age, any of which can render the flashlight useless in times of need. Also, in an emergency the availability of the flashlight being stored in a glove compartment must be recalled otherwise the vehicle must be searched. If the vehicle is an automobile, airplane or boat, attempting to locate a flashlight while operating the vehicle can be quite dangerous.
The recent development of light emitting diodes (LED's) has provided a unique lighting mechanism that can compliment or even replace the incandescent bulb. Use of an LED as a light source in a flashlight has several advantages. Initially, LED's use less power than incandescent bulbs so that the battery life in an LED flashlight can be greatly extended and/or smaller batteries can be used. LED's also have a very long operating life, far longer than most incandescent bulbs. Consequently, the disadvantages of bulb burnout or failure, and the need to replace bulbs relatively frequently, are largely avoided. However, battery life of a non-charged battery remains affected by non-use, the actual life of the battery becoming dependant upon surrounding environmental conditions.
Rechargeable batteries for use in flashlights is known in art and typically consist of a housing that contains a light source, battery, and battery charging circuit that is electrically connected to a rechargeable battery. Typically, an external connector is provided on the flashlight housing for coupling to a suitable power source, or an electrical charging circuit. While the use of rechargeable batteries in portable flashlight devices has been known for some time, recharging generally is achieved by an external charging circuit, such as via standard wall sockets, thereby limiting the size of the flashlight. If an AC power supply is needed, the flashlight cannot be recharged in a DC powered vehicle unless yet another converter is provided. For this reason, it is beneficial to have a DC powered charger when a rechargeable battery is placed into a vehicle.
While a flashlight may be plugged into a DC source a conflict exist because of the advent of cell phones, i-pods, portable e-mail devices, portable CD players, and the like that all rely upon the DC source. The result is the flashlight charging becomes secondary and the flashlight is stored, such as in the glove compartment, in order to allow access to the more commonly used devices such as cell phones, i-pods, portable e-mail devices, portable CD players, and the like. Further, conventional flashlights take up valuable floor space and may become a flying object should the vehicle be involved in an accident
Rechargeable flashlights for use in an automotive environment have not been the most convenient to use as they are generally oversized and require various connectors, long lengths of wires, and are generally difficult to use. A flashlight, to be fully functionally, must be capable of complete mobility and not encumbered by size, the attachment of cords, or other ancillary devices. The use of a flashlight on a boat can be necessity should a problem occur after dark. However, the infrequent use of most boats makes for a charging system that may not operate for a month at a time leaving the flashlight with a weak or inoperative light. The use of a flashlight in an airplane is required for night flying wherein a pilot may need directed light for preflight inspection, chart viewing, instrument viewing, and so forth all at a light level or color that will not disturb the pilot's night vision. Allowing any item to be loose in a cockpit is very dangerous should the plane hit turbulence, however, having a flashlight stored in the baggage area or any area remote to the pilot would render it useless in an emergency.
It is also essential that an emergency light is fully charged, as well as being readily accessible. If the batteries are not kept at the optimum charge, the longevity of the batteries is shortened, the operating time is shortened, and the intensity of the light is diminished.
The configuration of modern day vehicle, whether the vehicle is an automobile, truck, airplane, boat and so forth includes the use of a cigarette lighter. While most vehicle owners no longer tolerate smoking, the cigarette lighter receptacle has carried on a power source receptacle. The cigarette lighter has been removed and the receptacle now receives power cord connections to various devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, GPS navigation systems, personal digital assistants (PDA s), laptop computers, and so forth.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a portable flashlight that is readily available for use, maintained at the highest battery charge possible, is securely mounted without tools and provides a pass through connector for other device connections.